La magie du premier amour, c'est d'ignorer
by Blinizz sucre
Summary: ... qu'il puisse finir un jour. Rose Weasley découvre les journeaux intimes de sa mère après une évènement tragique, et va lire des choses surprenantes! HG/SS - en cours
1. Sidération

**Si****dération**

Assise sur son lit d'enfant, Rose Weasley, 15 ans resta comme figée face à l'annonce de son père. Aucun mot n'était descriptible pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même. D'une main tremblante, elle posa la lettre dans laquelle était contenue l'abominable nouvelle et prit un mouchoir pour s'essuyer les yeux.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Au lieu d'ouvrir, elle sauta de son lit et alluma sa radio moldue. De toute façon, il lui était impossible de parler ou d'emettre le moindre son. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux roux et frisés comme sa mère en un chignon indiscipliné et s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

« Peut-être que si je ferme les yeux, je me réveillerais et tout ça ne sera qu'un cauchemar ! » Pensa la jeune fille. Elle espérait trouver un peu de sérénité et surtout arrêter ce mal de tête qui lui comprimait le crâne mais ce fut peine perdu. Les images de son père lui annonçant le décès de sa mère ne cessait de repasser en boucle dans sa tête.

Flash Back /

**« Rose ! Hugo ! Descendez au salon, j'ai des nouvelles de maman ! »**

Les deux jeunes s'étaient alors précipités dans l'escalier menant au salon. Leur mère, Hermione Granger-Weasley, auror, était parti en mission depuis près de trois semaines en Allemagne. Les deux premières semaines, les enfants et Ron (son mari) avaient eu des nouvelles régulières d'elle. Hermione était partie avec son co-équipier en Allemagne pour capturer un tueur en série et un dingo du doloris qui sévissait à Londres. Ils avaient réussi à le suivre à la trace depuis l'Angleterre. Hermione avait des contacts en Allemagne et celui-ci lui leur avait assuré que leur fugitif n'irait pas bien loin puisqu'il était très affaibli par son dernier combat contre des aurors en Angleterre. Elle y était donc allée avec un seul et unique collègue se disant qu'elle aurait vite fait d'appréhender le malfaiteur.

La suite, Rose et Hugo allaient malheureusement l'apprendre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, ils virent leur père les yeux rouges, tenant les mains tremblantes, une lettre.

**« Maman est … elle est morte en mission ! »**

Dit-il d'une voix étouffée de sanglot. Hugo partit immédiatement dans les bras de son père mais Rose ne bougea pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire…

/ Fin du Flash Back

**alors ? Premières impressions ? Oui je sais, c'est un peu court pour une première partie, mais, pas de panique, les deux autres seront un peu plus long!**

**Et puis, c'est ma première fiction sur la saga Harry Potter, un peu d'indulgence :D**

**Une petite Rewiew pour me donner votre avis ? (a)**


	2. Déni

**D****énie**

Depuis quelques jours, juste après l'enterrement de sa mère, la famille Weasley s'était décidée à faire le ménage. Ils avaient décidé de mettre tous les vêtements d'Hermione soigneusement rangé dans une armoire du grenier. Rose avait été la plus active dans cette tâche. Il fallait qu'elle évacue toute sa haine. Elle ne parlait plus depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé le décès de sa mère. Ron était de plus en plus inquiet pour sa fille et se sentait impuissant de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, ce qui le rendait de plus en plus exécrable au fil des jours. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de flancher, il se devait d'être fort pour sa famille : pour Rose et Hugo parce qu'eux aussi traversent une passe difficile. Ron venaitt de perdre sa femme. Rose et Hugo leur mère.

Rose rangeait les dernières affaires de sa mère. Elle s'assit quelques minutes sur un vieux carton délabré qui semblait bien rempli. Curieuse, elle se releva et vit inscrit : Hermione. Immédiatement, elle ouvrit le carton et tomba sur de vieux cahiers un peu jaunis par le temps. Elle en saisit un et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait des journaux intimes de sa mère. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa mère écrivait un journal intime lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. Un petit sourire naquit alors sur son visage encore humide de larmes. Elle sortit tous les journaux qu'elle trouva ainsi qu'un pendentif en forme de cœur : une émeraude encrée au centre du médaillon et se précipita alors dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer à clé.

Hermione avait commencé son journal dès sa première année à Poudlard. Rose y passa l'après midi sans rien manger d'autre, le soir venue, qu'un verre de jus de citrouilles, mais elle lut 4 des 14 journaux de sa mère, c'est-à-dire, ses trois premières années à Poudlard. Rose était passée par toutes les émotions cette après-midi là et elle se demandait encore comme ses parents avaient pu se retrouver mariés alors, qu'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir, lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, ils passaient leur temps à se disputer. Elle avait d'ailleurs été surprise par l'attitude de son père, mais la personne qui l'intriguait était Severus Rogue. Lorsque Rose avait parlé de son odieux professeur de potion, sa mère lui avait assuré qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Pourquoi ne lui-avait-elle jamais dit la vérité ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle cachée que Severus avait été son professeur de Potion ?

La plupart des réponses de la petite rouquine se trouvaient dans les journaux de sa mère.

« Lundi 7 avril

J'ai encore voulu aider Neville à faire sa potion. Le pauvre a tellement peur du professeur Rogue, qu'il n'arrive même plus à couper de l'herbe correctement ! Mais ce qui fait le plus mal c'est de voir Ronald avec cette pimbêche de Lavande… je ne supporte pas la façon dont elle a de le coller et toujours avec ce surnom grotesque : Ron-Ron. C'est définitif, je déteste cette fille ! »

Rose s'esclaffa de rire : Ron-Ron ce surnom était vraiment débile ! Pourtant, il lui semblait l'avoir entendu lors de l'enterrement de sa mère. Une femme aux cheveux blond cendrées qui parlait à son père l'avait appelé comme ça.

Une larme silencieuse coula le long de la joue de Rose. Pourquoi sa mère les avait-elle quitté si tôt, elle avait encore tellement besoin d'elle, besoin de ses conseils malgré les quelques disputes qu'elles avaientt eu à propos du désordre de sa chambre … ou du fait qu'elle ne travaillait pas trop en classe surtout en potion. D'un geste sec, elle essuya ses larmes et continua sa lecture jusqu'à la sixième année à Poudlard, de toute façon elle n'avait pas vraiment faim ce soir.

« Mercredi 4 septembre,

La rentrée ! Un jour que j'attendais depuis que j'ai acheté mes livres de sixième année. Cette année n'est pas une année comme une autre, c'est l'année juste avant celle de ASPICs et pour tout dire j'angoisse déjà. Dès la fin du mois d'aout, je suis directement partie chez les Weasley. J'avais tellement hâte de retrouver Ron ! J'ignore s'il s'agit d'amour … d'attirance ou que sais-je d'autre mais je suis à l'aise avec lui ! »

« Lundi 9 septembre,

Comme chaque année depuis maintenant 6 ans, je commence avec 2h de potion …. Avec le professeur Slughorn ! Oui, cette année, le professeur Rogue enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal. … C'est vraiment étrange, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose, mauvaise ou pas je n'en sais rien ! »

« Mardi 10 septembre,

J'ai trouvé ! Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Harry est vraiment idiot parfois : provoquer Rogue de la sorte ! Il a vraiment gagné le pompom, et moi aussi qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de défendre Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui ne pas chez moi en ce moment ?

Ron sort toujours avec Lavande, j'ai vraiment des envies de meurtre ! … Quoi que je devrais peut-être laisser Rogue s'en charger, il a l'air aussi énervé contre Harry que contre Ron ! »

« Mercredi 13 octobre,

Je n'arrive toujours pas y croire ! J'ai eu ma première heure de colle ! Et tout ça à cause de qui ? De Ronald ! Ronald qui me trouve étrange, que, soi-disant, je deviens empoter lorsque Rogue m'observe. Bon c'est vrai, en ce moment, je suis un peu maladroite et alors ? Le regard de Rogue m'intrigue, et je sens que lui aussi m'observe. Il y a des jours ou je me demande si je ne deviens pas folle. Un professeur s'intéresser à moi ? Moi, la miss-je-sais-tout ? Et certainement pas, par Severus Rogue, serpentard, terreur des cachots et ennemie d'Harry ! Je me pose trop de questions en ce moment. Serais-je entrain de m'avouer que … Non finalement, je n'ose même pas l'écrire ! »

Intriguée, Rose continua à lire. Elle avait toujours entendu dire que ses parents s'étaient avoués leur amour entre leur sixième année et leur septième année (celle après la bataille de Poudlard).

« Jeudi 14 octobre,

En potion, nous avons fait une potion d'amortentia. Ce n'est pas la première que j'en fais mais quelque chose me chiffonne. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai cru m'être trompée dans ma potion mais le professeur Slughorn m'a assuré que non. Alors pourquoi sent-elle autre chose que l'herbe fraichement coupé, le parchemin neuf et … et le dentifrice de Ron ! L'amortentia reflète ce que nous désirons et aimons le plus. Or je ne crois pas avoir changé … ni mes sentiments d'ailleurs ! Et d'ailleurs, c'est absurde ! Pourquoi aurais-je des sentiments pour Ronald : il est mon ami, comme un frère, il n'est pas et ne sera jamais un possible amoureux ! … »

Rose décida de stopper sa lecture, elle n'aurait jamais dû ouvrir et lire ces journaux. Après tout, à quoi cela servait-il de ressasser des souvenirs ? A rien n'est-ce-pas ? Elle referma d'une traite le journal de sa mère et fit ses valises en emportant tout de même les précieux journaux. Elle voulait avant tout que personne ne découvre ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans ce grenier.

** Une deuxième partie un peu plus longue !**

**je vous mets dans quelques minutes la dernière partie! **

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Laura votre webmiss :) **


	3. Resignation & Acceptation

**Ré****signation && Acceptation**

La rentrée des classes arriva bien vite et Rose et Hugo durent faire face à la triste réalité. Ils furent accablés de questions et de regards tristes de la part des professeurs et bien sur des autres élèves. Rose détestait ce manège. Elle ne voulait plus entendre « Je suis désolé Miss Weasley » ou encore « Tu tiens le coup Rose ? ». Elle ne voulait plus entendre ces mots. Afin d'éviter le plus possible qu'on lui parle de sa mère, Rose se faisait discrète pendant les cours et se réfugiait à la récréation à la bibliothèque. Madame Pince ne semblait plus la remarquer et elle ne faisait jamais de bruit. La jeune Weasley se contentait de faire ses devoirs pour la rentrée qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps ni l'envie de faire avec le décès de sa mère mais aussi les devoirs que les autres professeurs leur avaient donné dès la rentrée. Depuis deux longues semaines, elle s'était jetée à corps et à cris dans ses études, ne négligeant aucune matière surtout pas la métamorphose. Inconsciemment, elle voulait vraiment que sa mère soit fière d'elle et surtout elle ne voulait pas redoubler. La seule matière qui lui posait problème était le cours de Potions. Ce n'est pas la matière en elle-même qui ne lui plaisait pas, non, sa mère, pendant l'été lui avait apprit tout un tas de potion - et depuis elle avait apprit que sa mère était plus douée en potion qu'elle ne le disait – mais la manière d'enseigner et par-dessus tout le professeur qui l'enseignait ne lui plaisait guère. Rose détestait le professeur Rogue depuis sa première année à Poudlard et c'était il y a 4 ans.

D'ailleurs, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise mais aussi de plus en plus en colère contre son professeur. Rose s'était remise à lire le journal de sa mère et celle-ci disait qu'elle semblait de plus en plus intriguée par son professeur de DCFM. Comme si sa mère semblait … attirée par le professeur Rogue ?

« Mardi 6 décembre,

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, … non à ME comprendre. Tout simplement parce que je me dégoute toute seule, que ce n'est pas possible. Je me sens rougir dès qu'il vient derrière moi pour reprendre mes gestes en cours et j'ai l'impression qu'il fait horriblement chaud dès que je le sens près de moi »

« **Miss Weasley, j'espère pour vous que vous avez une bonne raison de bader aux corneilles au lieu de vous occuper de cette potion, sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous mettre un 'T' pour votre devoir !** Dit Rogue à Rose de son habituelle voix sarcastique.

**-Je …. Je …**

**-C'est bien ce que je pensais** dit-il en levant les yeux aux ciels. **Restez dans la classe après le cours nous avons à parler.** »

Rose soupira intérieurement et resta dans les cachots lorsque la fin du cours sonna. Rogue n'avait pas encore parlé mais s'avança devant Rose qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

Il la fixa d'un air menaçant :

« **Ce n'est pas parce que votre mère est décédée que vous devez négliger vos cours Miss Weasley, j…**

**-Je vous interdis de parler de ma mère ! Elle n'est plus là et j'en ai ras-le-bol qu'on me plaigne !**

**-Arrêtez de me parler sur ce ton Weasley, je suis vo…**

**-Elle vous aimait !** Lâcha-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. **Quand elle était à Poudlard, elle vous aimait et ….**

**-Taisez-vous petite idiote ! Ou allez-vous cherché des idées pareilles ! Votre mère n'était qu'une insupportable miss-je-sait-tout !** Répondit de but en blanc Severus Rogue.

**-J'ai trouvé ce pendentif,** lui dit-elle en dévoilant le pendentif à son cou. **Je suis certaine que mon père ne lui aurait jamais offert un pendentif avec une émeraude !** »

Severus resta quelque seconde à fixer le collier puis sembla se réveiller de sa léthargie lança un regard noir à Rose.

«** Sortez d'ici tout de suite Weasley ! Je ne veux plus vous voir !** »

La rouquine ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit dans sa tour. Une fois là-bas, elle se précipita à son dortoir et continua à lire le journal de sa mère espérant de tout cœur faire cesser les larmes qui inondaient son visage.

« Jeudi 19 décembre,

Woaouhh. C'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Je pensais que mon premier baiser serait de la part de Ron mais non … il vient de Severus Rogue mon affreux professeur, terreur des cachots. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être si doux, si attentionné… Je suis amoureuse de lui et alors ? Tous le monde croit qu'il n'est que mangemort mais moi. Moi je sais qu'il n'est pas que ça, et …. Et je l'aime. Je n'aurais jamais crut dire sa de Severus. Il est merveilleux, et je ne le pensais pas comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce que Ron et Harry pourrait penser de tout ça, mais pour l'instant je m'en moque pas mal. Je l'aime et c'est ce qu'il compte. »

Finalement, Rose était soulagée : sa mère avait été heureuse avec un homme. Elle continua à lire les journaux de sa mère et y découvrit la plus belle histoire d'amour qu'il lui été de découvrir : Parce que _La magie du premier amour, c'est d'ignorer qu'il puisse finir un jour_.

**FIN**

**J'espère que cette petite fiction vous a plu !**

**C'est la première fois que je mettais en scène Rose Weasley, si je dois écrire sur**

**la saga Harry Potter je ne le fais que Sevione ou, au pire du Dramione^^**

**A bientôt pour une prochaine fiction ;) **


End file.
